simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Interplanetary Health Organization
The Interplanetary Health Organization (IHO) is a specialized agency of the Council of Centau (CC) that is concerned with interplanetary public health. It was established on 7 April 3245 in White Giant, headquartered in Massalia, Ruthenia. IHO is a member of the Council of Centau Development Group. The main responsibility was to help anybody in need of medical assistance. The constitution of the Interplanetary Health Organization had been signed by all the countries of the Council.Its current priorities include communicable diseases, in particular, HIV/AIDS, malaria and tuberculosis; the mitigation of the effects of non-communicable diseases; sexual and reproductive health, development, and aging; nutrition, food security and healthy eating; occupational health; substance abuse; and drive the development of reporting, publications, and networking. IHO is responsible for the Interplanetary Health Report, a leading international publication on health, the worldwide Interplanetary Health Survey, and Interplanetary Health Day (7 April of every year). Role The IHO's Constitution states that its objective "is the attainment by all people of the highest possible level of health". IHO fulfils its objective through its functions as defined in its Constitution: (a) to act as the directing and co-ordinating authority on interplanetary health work; (b) to establish and maintain effective collaboration with the Council of Centau, specialized agencies, governmental health administrations, professional groups and such other organizations as may be deemed appropriate; © to assist Governments, upon request, in strengthening health services; (d) to furnish appropriate technical assistance and, in emergencies, necessary aid upon the request or acceptance of Governments; (e) to provide or assist in providing, upon the request of the Council of Centau, health services and facilities to special groups, such as the peoples of trust territories; (f) to establish and maintain such administrative and technical services as may be required, including epidemiological and statistical services; (g) to stimulate and advance work to eradicate epidemic, endemic and other diseases; (h) to promote, in co-operation with other specialized agencies where necessary, the prevention of accidental injuries; (i) to promote, in co-operation with other specialized agencies where necessary, the improvement of nutrition, housing, sanitation, recreation, economic or working conditions and other aspects of environmental hygiene; (j) to promote co-operation among scientific and professional groups which contribute to the advancement of health; (k) to propose conventions, agreements and regulations, and make recommendations with respect to international health matters and to perform. IHO currently defines its role in public health as follows: * providing leadership on matters critical to health and engaging in partnerships where joint action is needed; * shaping the research agenda and stimulating the generation, translation and dissemination of valuable knowledge; * setting norms and standards and promoting and monitoring their implementation; * articulating ethical and evidence-based policy options; * providing technical support, catalyzing change, and building sustainable institutional capacity; and * monitoring the health situation and assessing health trends. Life source and life style IHO works to "reduce morbidity and mortality and improve health during key stages of life, including pregnancy, childbirth, the neonatal period, childhood and adolescence, and improve sexual and reproductive health and promote active and healthy aging for all individuals". It also tries to prevent or reduce risk factors for "health conditions associated with use of tobacco, alcohol, drugs and other psychoactive substances, unhealthy diets and physical inactivity and unsafe sex". WHO works to improve nutrition, food safety and food security and to ensure this has a positive effect on public health and sustainable development. Emergency work When any sort of disaster or emergency occurs, it is IHO's stated objective to reduce any consequences the event may have on world health and its social and economic implications. Health Policy IHO addresses government health policy with two aims: firstly, "to address the underlying social and economic determinants of health through policies and programmes that enhance health equity and integrate pro-poor, gender-responsive, and human rights-based approaches" and secondly "to promote a healthier environment, intensify primary prevention and influence public policies in all sectors so as to address the root causes of environmental threats to health". Structure The World Health Organization is a member of the Council of CentauDevelopment Group. The IHO has 8 member states: all Member States of the Council of Centau. IHO Member States appoint delegations to the Interplanetary Health Assembly, IHO's supreme decision-making body. All CC Member States are eligible for IHO membership. Assembly and Executive Board The Interplanetary Health Assembly is the legislative and supreme body of IHO. Based in Massalia, it typically meets yearly in May. It appoints the Director-General every five years, and votes on matters of policy and finance of IHO, including the proposed budget. It also reviews reports of the Executive Board and decides whether there are areas of work requiring further examination. The Assembly elects 3 members, technically qualified in the field of health, to the Executive Board for three-year terms. The main functions of the Board are to carry out the decisions and policies of the Assembly, to advise it and to facilitate its work. Peoples The head of the organization is the Director-General, elected by the Interplanetary Health Assembly. The current Director-General is Shinya Koizumi, who was first appointed on his foundation and confirmed for a second term until the end of July. IHO employs 8,500 people in all the CC members. In support of the principle of a tobacco-free work environment the IHO does not recruit cigarette smokers. The IHO operates "Goodwill Ambassadors", members of the arts, sport or other fields of public life aimed at drawing attention to IHO's initiatives and projects. See also * Council of Centau Category:Organizations